Living Arrangements
by bre 42
Summary: When the world is ruled by Youkai and humans are kept as pets, slaves or slaughtered, one has to be careful with mannerisms that may offend a Youkai. Sango, Kagome and Rin will all find out just how volatile "animals" can be. Can things get better or will they get worse?
1. Three sisters

_**Living Arrangements**_

When the world is ruled by Youkai and humans are kept as pets, slaves or slaughtered, one has to be careful with words spoken, actions taken and all other things that may offend a Youkai.

Kagome Higurashi was one of the few humans that belonged to no one. Her mother had taught her to stay far away from the cities, human males and any danger that could get her caught.

After her mother was captured, she found other young girls that were hiding from the Youkai headhunters. Her best friends became Sango, a spirited young girl who took no crap from anyone, and a young girl named Rin, a quiet and shy girl who was very docile.

When the cabin on the outskirts of town became compromised, the three young woman fled while the others didn't heed their warnings and stayed.

When you get caught, if your not pure or no Youkai has an interest in you, that's when your life is in danger and you could end up dead.

Now on their own and separated from the group, Sango - the oldest - kept the three of them alive. They bonded over the years they were together and became like sisters.

* * *

The sound of footsteps made the three move faster through the thick trees. When Rin tripped over a tree root, Kagome stopped to help pull her free. Sango stopped to keep watch.

When the sound of foot steps got closer, Sango urged them to hurry but it was too late, "No need to hurry, girls, We've come to bring you in. I can't believe we've been chasing these human bitches for six months."

Sango would have attacked him but was grabbed from behind by strong hands, her hands forced behind her back. Kagome and Rin were captured much the same way once Rin was freed.

Walking up to the mansion with the large oak wood doors, the girls were silent, their tongues frozen out of fear. Neither of them could be sure what would happen once inside.

* * *

Inuyasha paced the floor of the huge dining room. Sesshomaru had summoned him from his quarters for a reason he hadn't revealed to his little brother. Miroku walked in rubbing sleep from his eyes.

The cheery wood table was covered with different meats, fruits and other assortments of food. Sesshomaru had yet to arrived. Miroku sat at the table picking at the grapes.

When Sesshomaru finally arrived, he was wearing solid black slacks, a white button up shirt with a black tie and black dress shoes. He wasn't surprised to see the other two in pajamas.

"Is the only thing you two do is sleep?" Miroku's answer was a yawn and to pop another grape in his mouth, "What is this about, Sesshomaru? It better be good."

"You may remember that the company has been chasing after three girls when they escaped the headhunters," the two of them nodded. "They've been apprehended and will be coming here soon."

Inuyasha and Miroku perked up at that, the prospect of new pets tantalizing them. "What happened to Kikyo and Kagura?" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both smirked but didn't answer.

All heads turned to the three Youkai, all holding a young woman with hands behind their backs. Sesshomaru walked over to appraise them.

When he stopped in front of Rin and reached out to touch her, both Kagome and Sango struggled in their captors hold to break free and stop him from touching her.

"Don't you dare touch her! Keep your filthy hands away from her." Sesshomaru stopped briefly to glance at Sango. "If you know what's best for you, keep your mouth shut, human."

Turning back to Rin, he smirked at the submissive way her head was dropped to the floor with her eyes downcast. Sesshomaru used the tip of his middle finger to life Rin's face.

Rin acted as if her eyes were glued to the floor so when Sesshomaru lifted her face, her eyes remained down. He turned her head side to side to get a better look at her, "Look at me."

Slowly, Rin lifted her eyes to the man towering over her small form. She stared into the amber-gold eyes as if in a trance, traced the magenta strips on his cheeks and the blue moon in the middle of his forehead.

Sesshomaru touched her hair with a look of disapproval, "I will take this one. It seems very obedient." Sango broke free of the hold on her and ran to stand in front of Rin.

"Stay away from. She doesn't belong to anyone, no of us do." Sesshomaru's expression didn't change as he stared at the loud mouthed girl blocking him from his new pet.

"Clearly you do not understand how the world works. Listen closely because this one will not be repeating himself. Once a human has been claimed, that human belongs to that Youkai until their lord release them or death take them."

Sango stared at him with an open mouth then looked down at Rin, "I won't let you have her, She's too good for someone like you." Tears were blurring Rin's vision, "I'm scared. Don't leave me, Sango."

Sango hugged her close, Kagome slipped free of the Youkai holding her and joined her sisters. Miroku and Inuyasha were watching this little scene play out and they found it interesting.

"Sango, is it?" Miroku stepped closer to the three girls huddled together on the floor at Sesshomaru's feet. Sango looked at him suspiciously, "What do you want?"

"I like her. She has a really spicy attitude. I would like to keep her." Sango's mouth would've hit the floor if her chin was not on Rin's head, "Excuse me?" Miroku just smiled at her.

"Since you care for this girl and she has been claimed, the only way you will not be separated is to be claimed by someone who lives in the same house." Sango couldn't argue the logic but did not want to be owned.

Inuyasha turned his head to the side as Kagome's blue eyes settled on him, "I want this one." "We will bill you within the week." The three headhunters nodded to the family and left the mansion.

Rin was forcefully tugged from Sango's grasp by Sesshomaru. Sango watched as he practically drug her down the wide arching hallway. Sango brust into tears.

The arms that wrapped around her did not belong to Kagome; she knew this because Kagome did not have muscular arms and would never rub her ass.

Sango pushed the guy away and whacked him with a plate that she grabbed off the table. Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at Miroku's pain, "Damn Roku, should think before you act."

Kagome moved closer to Sango, "Keep your damn hands off me, you pervert!" Kagome stared at Sango for her brazen move of attacking a Youkai, "Sango, be careful."

* * *

Rin stared around the huge halls, watched the light glitter off the crystal chandler and the doors that lined the hallway, "Keep up, human." The frost in those words made a shiver run down her spine.

She ran to keep up with Sesshomaru's quick pace. They soon arrived at a mahogany door which she assumed to be his bedroom, "Enter and do not touch anything."

Slowly she walked into the spacious room. The walls were a neutral color, there was a huge king sized bed with black satin sheets in the middle of the large room.

There a was a black rug at the foot of the bed that covered good portion of the butter rum wood flooring. There was luxurious furniture along the walls.

A dark wooden desk on the left side with a silver laptop sat on the far end of the room. Rin stood in the doorway of the room staring after the man who'd taken away her freedom.

Sesshomaru turned to find her just standing there looking like a lost puppy, "Follow me." She hesitated a moment before following him. Her heart pounded harshly behind her ribs.

He lead her into a bathroom and turned on the faucets, setting the water. "Get undressed and do not make me tell you this twice. You will not like the punishment."

Rin blushed deeply before turning her back on him and slowly removing her tattered clothing. Sesshomaru found himself watching the way her small hands slid the straps of her shirt off her slender shoulders.

He followed the way her small fingers worked the latch of her bra free and watched the fabric fall to the floor. "Face me. I want to be sure my money will not be wasted."

Rin's blush deepen even more but she did not turn, "I can't. Men should not see me naked." Sesshomaru gave her an irritated look before moving to turn her, she moved herself against the wall.

"Sango told me that I should never be naked in front of a man." The smirk that managed to slip onto his face went unseen by Rin, "If you do not face me now, you may find that your friends advice will get you hurt."

Rin shivered. "Now this is the last time this one will ask you. Turn. To. Face. Me." Contemplating her options, Rin turned slowly to face the Youkai threatening her.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction, if you didn't know him then you'd never notice. Although she was small, she was mature enough to have breast. "Now, finish undressing."

Rin hesitated at the hem of her skirt, the Youkai watching her with an intense scrutiny. She could feel his aura brushing against her skin in a very dangerous manner.

Closing her eyes, she removed the skirt but stopped at the black panties. Sesshomaru sighed, he was getting agitated. Rising from his perch on the side of the huge bathtub, Sesshomaru rose to his full height.

Rin felt infinitely small as Sesshomaru closed the distance between them; she had to crane her neck to see his face. She looked down to find that his hands were reaching out toward her.

Rin's breathing sped up while she backed away from the man above her. "Do not run from me." His claws extended when he grabbed hold of her panties.

Rin jumped when the fabric was pulled from her skin. Her hands flew to cover herself, "How could you . . ." Ignoring her feeble tears, Sesshomaru removed her hands from her body.

She found herself against the wall with her hands held high above her head. Rin could barely reach the floor even with the tips of her toes.

He looked over her body like a jeweler making sure a diamond was real. Sesshomaru held both her hands in one and used the other to explore her body.

His fingers wandered over her full breast, lightly teasing the nipples to erect peaks. His hand slid down the taunt muscles of her flat stomach, down to the black curls at the apex of her womanhood.

When Sesshomaru began to run his fingers through the curls, Rin pressed her legs together to keep him from going further. Sesshomaru raised a slender eyebrow before growling.

Rin could feel the growl vibrating through her body but refused to open her legs. Sesshomaru raised his lips in an agitated snarl, revealing a little more than a hint of fang.

Using his knees, he pulled her legs apart with little effort. Pressing his fingers into the curls, he found her pleasure button. Rin's body felt like a jolt of lighting had shot through it.

Sesshomaru felt intrigued at her reaction so he continued to touch her. Rin was panting and turning her body this way and that to get away from him. "Be still."

* * *

Kagome stared at the table full of food, Inuyasha took notice, "You want some?" Kagome turnd away from the food table. Inuyasha moved closer to her with an apple. He took a big bite.

"Come with me. You need a bath." Kagome huffed and turned away from him instead. Pulling her away from Sango, Inuyasha led Kagome to his room.

"Take your clothes off while I run your bath." Kagome gave him a funny look. She didn't undress until he disappeared into the bathroom. When he returned, he found her in front of the full length mirror.

Inuyasha's room was decorated in colors of red and white, his king sized bed covered with red satin sheets and white pillows. She was giving him a very arousing view of her ass.

She rushed to cover herself when she noticed him staring but he could still see her ass from the reflection in the mirror, "No need to hide. I will break you of that shyness. Come on, your bath is ready."

"You can't come in with me." He gave her an incredulous look, "You belong to me now so I can do whatever I want with you. Plus, this is my room and I go where I damn well please in it."

Kagome stood there shielding her body from his eyes and stunned that he'd talked to her in such a nasty tone, "Don't you raise your voice at me."

He was in front of her in a flash, "You better get a move on. Your ass is mine now and I can speak to you however I please. you got a problem with that, then step up. Just be sure you can take the consequences."

Kagome ran to the bathroom when he snapped his fangs at her, he was close behind. Inuyasha watched her wash every part of her body. By the time she was done, the tub had a black ring in it.

Although he was pissed at the ring in his tub and made her wash it, he enjoyed the fresh scent of jasmine flowers in bloom coming off her skin. Since she was still in a bath towel, there was something he wanted to try . . .

* * *

Sango sat staring at Miroku warily. She was worried about Kagome and Rin being on their own but was more worried about being alone with this man.

"Follow me, if you will. I'm sure you'd want to get cleaned up." Miroku helped her to her feet and lead the way to his bedroom, "I'm Miroku by the way."

His room was covered in purple and black. A flat screen in the corner on a purple stand. The huge king sized bed was covered with purple satin and black pillows.

Miroku stepped close to Sango, to close for her comfort, and backed her into a wall. When he placed his hands on her, her body felt like it was vibrating from the inside out.

It started as a barely noticeable hum at the back of her neck until it spread throughout her body. She glanced at Miroku with lidded eyes, his eyes were closed as if he were concentrating on something.

The vibrating was sending wave after wave of mind numbing pleasure through Sango's body. A slight moan slipped through her parted lips before she could stop it.

The vibrating stopped when Miroku released his hold on her, a look of satisfaction gracing his features. "The bathroom is through that door. Throw your clothes out here when you take them off."

Sango followed his finger to the bathroom and had to cover her mouth from the awe waiting to spill from her lips. The bathroom was huge, it had so much space.

She stuffed a piece of tissue into the key hole before undressing and tossing her clothes out onto the floor in front of the door. Once she had the water on the right temperature, she got in.

The feel of the warm water on her skin soothed her somewhat troubled mind. What would happen to them now that they'd been claimed? She shrugged off bad thoughts so she could enjoy her bath.

Tomorrow would just have to wait to get the best of them. She really didn't want to think about where she'd be sleeping for the duration of her stay at this mansion.


	2. Dealing with it

_**Living Arrangements**_

Rin tried her hardest to be still as Sesshomaru had asked but with him touching her in intimate places, she could only hold still for so long. Sesshomaru let out a warning growl and pressed her against a wall hard enough for her body to make a sound.

Rin gasped out and looked up at the man towering above her. Sesshomaru smirked at her then released her, "Get in the water." Rin dropped to the floor and stumbled her way to the bathtub.

Watching the demon male stalk closer to her was nerve racking and caused Rin's heart rate to sky rocket. He grabbed the green wash cloth and lathered it with soap. Rin blushed when she realized that he intended to wash her.

Sesshomaru washed her arms first, moving onto her neck and down to her breast. Washing her breast allowed him to tease her nipples to hardness. Moving down over her stomach he followed a line of black hair to her pubic curls.

"Stand up or you will never get clean." She looked up at him, "I can wash myself." Without giving her enough time to react, he flipped her in the water to where her legs were above the water. Starting at her feet, Sesshomaru began scrubbing her.

Holding her head above water, she watched as he slowly, sensually ran the cloth down her leg and stop at her inner thigh before trailing back up to her foot. He repeated the action on her other leg. He then proceeded to sit her on the edge of the tub and spread her legs.

Sesshomaru stared into her eyes as he began to wash from her pussy to her ass. She blushed deeply although she tried to wriggle away from his eyes and touch. Holding her down kept her from getting too far away from him.

Without warning, he plunged his middle finger deep into her core, watching how her face twisted from shock to pain. He could feel that the thin film of skin that made her a virgin was still intact, "Good. Did not want to have to buy a non-virgin girl."

When his finger slipped free, he let go of her legs which allowed her to close them and he licked his finger clean. Rin sunk back into the water but didn't get to stay there for long. Sesshomaru grabbed her again, pulling her out the water.

She kicked and screamed until he growled and she quieted immediately. He laid her across his knees and washed her back, paid close attention to her ass and down the backs of her legs. Once her body was clean, he set about to wash her hair.

* * *

Kagome wasn't paying attention until Inuyasha came into her view, "Open your legs nice and wide for me." Kagome's angry spiked, "What the hell kind of statement is that? You can't say that to people."

Her arms waved crazily until they connected very loudly with Inuyasha's flesh. She hadn't realized she'd smacked him until he growled and glared at her. She moved to the far edge of the tub, away from him. She didn't expect him to take off his shirt, pants, and boxers and get in the tub with her.

She screamed when he was close to her, his erection very visible as it stood up to his stomach. "What's the matter? Never seen a guy naked before?" Kagome shook her head vigorously and moved further away from him.

"Stay away from me." Inuyasha ignored that because no human bitch was going to tell him what to do while in his own room. When he grabbed her, Kagome freaked out. Kicking and swinging her arms wildly, Kagome tried to break away from Inuyasha.

Pinning her to the side of the tub with his body, Inuyasha spread her legs wide and made like he was going to penetrate her. Kagome's heart beat hit a frantic pace even after he started laughing, "Stupid. I'm not going to do anything."

Kagome didn't relax, instead she hurriedly stepped out the empty tub when her towel fell. When she bent over to pick it up, she could feel the heat of Inuyasha's body behind her. His erection pressed firmly against her ass.

"Your body is amazing. Curves in all the right places, perky breast. I could fuck you right here, all night long." Kagome gasped out and tried to free herself from being so close to him when his hands suddenly grasped her waist.

When Kagome dropped to her knees as a means to escape, Inuyasha dropped with her. "No, please. Let me go." Inuyasha laughed at the pathetic way she was begging for him to release her.

He pulled her hard against his erection, "You're a virgin right?" Kagome wasn't sure she wanted to answer that question since it would be bad for her both ways.

If she was a virgin, he could pop her cherry in a very brutal way. If she wasn't a virgin, he'd toss her or maybe even kill her, "Either you can answer or I can find out on my own."

The threat of him touching her loomed over her head like a dark cloud. She whispered out words but even his enhanced hearing couldn't pick it up, "Louder."

"I'm a virgin." Inuyasha smirked and released the girl. Walking to his dresser, he opened a series of drawers searching for something. Kagome wasn't sure if she wanted to stick around to find out what.

When he tossed her a large white t-shirt, she looked up with a slightly confused look on her face. "Put it on or you could always sleep naked." The undertone to that had her putting in the shirt with lightening speed.

Inuyasha frowned slightly then left the room to return shortly with a plate of food and a glass of wine.

* * *

Sango sat in the water a moment longer before rising to grab the soap and wash cloth. Bathing her self didn't take that long but she wanted to drag it out.

She could hear Miroku moving throughout the room on the other side of the door and briefly wondered what he could be doing. She watched the water drain from the tub and wished she could go with it.

When she walked out the bathroom, she noticed that Miroku was no where to be found but there was a large t-shirt on the bed waiting for her.

Slipping the shirt on after she washed the tub out, Sango looked out into the hall to find it dimly lit and empty. The faint sounds of talking could be heard at the end.

Sango decided to follow the voices to the source and came to a room that looked like a library with the door left slightly open. She could see the three men in the room.

"Sango is definitely a virgin. I checked her myself. I'm keeping her." Sango had to stop herself from barging into the room to smack Miroku in the head.

"I like Kagome. She's . . . interesting." The glint in his eyes sent shivers down Sango's spine and she feared for Kagome's safety. "Rin is enjoyable as well."

"_So you want me to buy these **human** females for you? What happened to the__ others?_" Sango held her breath when they answered, "We killed them. They weren't being compliant."

The man on the phone went silent for a few heart beats before exploding, "**_You killed them! You two ungrateful brats. You have no idea how much they_ cost.**" Sango almost chuckled, almost.

"_Sighs. If you kill these ones, you get no more from me, you'll have to buy your own._" The line went dead then clicked. Miroku looked as if he was trying to contain laughter.

When the other two turned in his direction, his face straightened instantly. "You two need to stop getting rid of them when your father pays so much for these girls. Virgins cost a bundle."

Miroku shook his head from side to side and headed for the door, the same door Sango was leaning against to eavesdrop. Sango almost panicked.

Straightening from her position, Sango raced down the hall back to Miroku's room. By the time he got back, she was still slightly panting and her hair looked ruffled.

Miroku cocked his head to the side before chuckling to himself.

* * *

Rin felt so violated. How dare that man touch her in sensitive places then proceed to wash her hair as if nothing happened. She paced back and forth across the room.

The sound of the knob turning caused her to stop moving altogether while looking slightly panicked. Rin hastily jumped into the large bed and pulled the duvet over her head.

When the door opened, she was trying to slow her breathing and heartbeat to the steady rhythm of sleep. Sesshomaru was not fooled.

Pulling the blankets off her petite body, he glared down at her form when her eyes did not open, "Open your eyes human. I know you are not sleep, you cannot fool this one.

"I told you to be in bed before I returned. Open your eyes and look at me." Rin could feel the heat of his anger brushing against her.

Slowly, she rolled over to face him, "I've been in bed this whole time." His eyes narrowed in response, "I heard you run to get in bed. This one is not deaf and not easily fooled."

She flinched when he leaned down, his mouth just inches from her own. Her breathing spiked to dizzying heights when he turned towards her neck.

The warmth of his breath tickled her but this wasn't the moment to laugh about that. She moved when she felt like he was getting closer to her flesh.

He pulled back to glance at her before once again standing to his intimidating full height, "You will sleep now or be punished. Never lie to me again, I may have to kill you for it."

Rin flinched and laid back in the bed with the intention of sleeping. Morning just could not come fast enough; she wanted to ask why she had to sleep with him but that could wait.

* * *

Upon return to his room, Inuyasha noticed that Kagome hadn't eaten the food he'd brought back for her, instead, she'd fallen asleep on the couch in his room.

He walked over to the couch with the intention of waking her and forcing her to eat something when he looked into her sleeping face.

She looked so relaxed and at peace. Picking her up bridal style, Inuyasha pulled back the covers, laid the sleeping girl on his bed and covered her.

After a quick shower, he climbed into bed on his favorite side and pulled Kagome's warm body flush against his own. She fit so perfectly against him.

He rested his hand on the curve of her hips and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Miroku walked pass Sango to the bathroom, leaving the door wide open as he undressed. His god like body was so perfect. Sango didn't realize she was staring until he moved to remove his pants.

She hurriedly closed the door on him and threw herself on the bed, screaming her frustration into the fabric. Was this what she'd have to deal with for the rest of her life?


	3. Attempted Escape

_**Living Arrangements**_

Rin awoke in the early part of the morning, just before sunrise, to find herself partially buried beneath Sesshomaru with his silver hair tossed across her body.

The fine strands of his hair tickled her when she moved so she tried her best to stay still. She felt like she was trying to sleep with a stack of bricks on her chest.

Trying to move herself didn't work and neither did trying to move him. Heaving a huge sigh, she laid there quietly listening to the evenness of his breathing and feeling the rise and fall of his chest.

Rin felt at a total loss for what to do in her present situation so she just kept her body still and waited for the sun to wake him.

* * *

Kagome awoke to a hand under her shirt, absently stroking over her breast. She looked to the window to find that the sun wasn't up. When she tried to move away from Inuyasha and his invading hand, she was instantly tugged back to his side.

She pulled his hand away from the warmth of her breast and received a grumble. Trying to push against his chest to wake him she noticed that he was wearing no shirt, '_Oh my. He's not wearing a shirt. Not even pants, just boxers.' __  
_

Kagome tried to remain calm when she was pulled fully against his heated skin. The hand that she pulled away from her breast started to travel downward; in a panic, she started kicking and screaming. At that point, Inuyasha woke up to a harsh smack to the face. _  
_

* * *

Sango was having a very pleasant dream about taking her and her sisters far away from this mansion to somewhere they'd never be found when she felt something hard and thick poke her lower back.

Opening her eyes in a rush, Sango looked over to find that Miroku was closer to her than when she went to sleep the night before. Lifting the blanket, Sango felt her face steam as she spotted the culprit of her poked wake up call.

Miroku had fallen asleep next to her in his birthday suit. She instantly pulled the blanket back down and tried to calm herself. While she was trying to forget what she'd seen, Miroku had shifted closer to her and his penis was pressed against her inner thigh. A loud crack was heard through the mansion.

* * *

When the sun finally shone through the window of Sesshomaru's room, across his bed and onto his face he grumbled slightly before turning his head to face the still awake Rin staring at him with wide eyes.

Pulling himself partially off the girl below him, Sesshomaru watched the blush crawl across Rin's face at seeing his bare upper body. She quickly turned toward the opposite wall when he stared harder into her eyes.

Sitting upright with his knees on either side of her waist, Sesshoumaru looked down at the small girl beneath him before leaning down to nuzzle his nose against the flesh of her exposed neck. Her scent was overwhelmingly strong in the morning.

Rolling off the bed, he didn't miss the small sigh of relief that slipped her lips before she squeaked when she realized she'd made a sound at all.

* * *

Inuyasha glared a the girl beside him while rubbing the harsh sting to the side of his face. "What the hell was that for?" Her mouth opened and closed like that of a fish out of water before she glared defiantly at him, "Your hands were in private places. I didn't like it."

Inuyasha was about to retort when the buzzing of his cell phone stopped him. He looked at the caller ID, sighed, grabbed his cell and walked into the bathroom. Kagome hurriedly got out the bed and dressed quickly before he returned from the bathroom.

"Where the hell are you going?" She looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights before muttering an answer, "Exploring."

* * *

Sango stared in disbelief at the male beside her as he smiled at her. "You pervert! Why would you ever sleep with someone you don't know without any clothes." He simply laughed, "My dear, you misunderstand. That kind of thing happens to men in the morning."

Sango got out the bed, carefully averting her eyes away from the lower half of Miroku's naked body. Miroku got out the bed and followed Sango to the bathroom, "What are you doing?" Looking at the bathroom then moving his eyes downward, Miroku enjoyed the blush that colored Sango's cheeks a bright red.

She quickly got out the way and waited for him to shut the door behind him to slip back into her clothes from the day she was captured. Rushing down the hall, Sango ran face first into Kagome as she turned the corner. "Oww. Watch it."

Kagome rubbed her face about to reply angrily to the one who'd run into her when she noticed it was her sister Sango, "What are you doing out here?" Sango pulled the two of them up off the floor, "I'm looking for a way out of this hell hole. I don't want to be some pervert's 'pet'" she spoke lowly.

Kagome nodded her head in agreement as she followed her sister to go in search of Rin. Locating Sesshomaru's room was very difficult until the sound of shower water running led the way. Standing in front of the huge doors, Sango and Kagome paused.

Sango raised her fist to knock softly on the door when the sound of Sesshomaru's voice stopped her, "You will not move, Rin." Rin sat erect on the bed, not sure why he'd told her not to move until he emerged from the shower with nothing but a towel and walked to the door.

When she saw her sisters, Rin jumped off the huge bed and made a b-line for the door. "This one has told you not to move, Rin. Must you make this one repeat everything?" Sesshomaru blocked Rin from her sisters reaching arms.

"Might this one inquire as to why the two of you are out of your masters' sight?" Both girls looked at one another before looking back to the demon standing before them. Kagome was the first to speak, "I am _not_ property. I will _not_ be kept by some dog."

Rin gasped from her position behind Sesshomaru at her sister's bold statement. They all knew what happened once bought by demons; they all knew that to run away would mean death; they all knew the only way out, was death.

Sesshomaru seemed unfazed by Kagome's brash statement, "Well then, you seem to be at a disadvantage since you're already owned by _some dog_." Kagome puffed up her cheek to retort when Inuyasha covered her mouth, "Just stop. You don't want to die just yet."

Kagome looked at the man covering her mouth with an angry glare before rolling her eyes as he released her mouth. Sesshomaru titled his head to the side as he remembered this similar statement from Kikyou her first year in Inuyasha's possession.

Rin cleared her throat loudly as the silence around the group began to drag out. All eyes turned to where she was behind Sesshomaru so she came around to his side and squeezed her way into the hall with her sisters where she hugged them both.

Sesshomaru knew he'd told her not to move from her spot on the bed and she'd disobeyed but now she openly undermined his authority but squeezing pass him to her sisters. "Rin, I told you not to move from my bed but you didn't listen. Now in squeezing passed me, you've loosened my towel."

The towel around Sesshomaru's hips sagged considerably more than when he first answered the door, almost revealing his naked male parts to the three females in the hallway, not that he would really mind.

All three girls turned brilliant shades of red before facing the open hall and Inuyasha scoffed, "Show off." Inuyasha pulled Kagome after him as he left his elder brother's presence just as Miroku wandered over in his towel to collect a reddened Sango.

"Rin. Enter." Rin looked after her sisters before sighing and entering the room ahead of Sesshomaru after he moved to the side. Rin sat on the bed with her head down and tried not to look at the man across the room getting dressed.

* * *

Sango looked over to Miroku as they walked and turned pink, "Couldn't you have gotten dressed before you came to get me?" He merely smiled and continued to walk. Sango didn't like to be ignored so she smacked him in the head.

He rubbed the sore area but didn't answer her question and kept walking. Sango didn't like that result either so at the next open hall on the way back to Miroko's room, she made a break for it.

He reacted to the sound of running feet and turned to find Sango running down the hall towards the entrance to the mansion was. "Oh, shit!" Towels were not made for running but he had to catch her before she could reach the front door.

* * *

Inuyasha heard the commotion and shook his head. Kagome looked around to figure out which way the sound was coming from and took off in that direction. Inuyasha huff and take off after her to catch her.

Kagome wove her way down several small halls until she crossed Sango's path, "Hey Sango." she said slightly out of breath. Inuyasha and Miroku weren't that far behind since they could still see the girls but they weren't close enough to catch them.

Sango decided to swing around into a small corridor next to the stairs and Kagome followed. The corridor took them back to Sesshomaru's room. Since the guys were kind of far behind, they missed when the girls went through the corridor but Inuyasha could scent them.

Sango burst through Sesshomaru's door, grabbed Rin and took off once again. Sesshomaru was just getting his pants on when Sango burst in so he had to hurry to button them so he could go after them.

Sango, Rin and Kagome ran through the mansion, passing the front door once. Sango mouthed to them to split up and meet up at the front door and all nodded then parted.

They all took a separate hall and their 'masters' went after them. The chase lasted about an hour until the guys crossed paths that were coated in the girls scents but couldn't find the girls. Sesshomaru smirked, "They are smart."

* * *

Standing at the front door, the three girls smiled happily as their freedom was just beyond that door. The smiles faded however when the lock on the door turned and it opened to reveal a tall man with silver gray hair in a high pony tail stood in front of them.

His height wasn't the only intimidating thing about him; his aura screamed power and authority. The fluffy tail on his shoulders resembled Sesshomaru's but it was split at the end to make a double. He even looked physically strong.

The girls all took steps back from the man before them. Standing close seemed too dangerous to be safe. He looked down at them once they moved, "Who are you three?" None of their mouths moved which caused the man before them to frown.

"I asked you a question and I expect an answer. Now" His voice was calm, he didn't yell at all but there was an underlying threat that loomed over them like a dark cloud that could pour rain at any moment.

Footsteps behind the girls did not cause them to break the staring contest with the man in front. Sesshomaru stood behind Rin with his hand on her shoulder; all he wore was some black slacks and no shirt, his hair askew from all the running.

Inuyasha stood behind Kagome slightly out of breath and Miroku strolled up like all was well until he saw the lord of the manor. None of the men were smiling as InuTaisho stood even straighter than before.

"You come before me so poorly dressed. I am shamed. Not only that, you were about to let thousands of dollars _I_ spent waltz out the front door. What have you all been doing?" Miroku's face held a sheepish grin until the too calm gaze settled on him and the smile faded fast.

"Miroku, you should not be smiling. You're in nothing but a towel." Miroku bowed his head slightly, "I humbly apologize my lord. I do not aim to disrespect you." Sango got the gut feeling that they, being the girls, were in serious trouble.

"Father," Inuyasha spoke, "We have the situation under control." InuTaisho scoffed at his youngest son, "'Under control' you say. These girls, these _humans_, were about to walk about had I not come in."

"What I meant was . . ." Inutaisho turned from Inuyasha, "Save it. I hope these humans are worth your time because I will not be spending more money to buy you all more." With that said, he walked passed them all and up the grand staircase.


	4. Harsh Punishment

_**Living Arrangements**_

Rin was the first to be herded off to her master's room. Anger was rolling off Sesshomaru in waves as he quietly walked behind her. Rin felt as if the heat of his ire could burn her to ash as he held onto her while guiding her back to his room.

Walking into the room, Rin sat in a chair placed by the window far away from the bed. She stayed silent so as not to draw attention to herself but jumped when she noticed Sesshomaru was staring directly at her with a stare that could probably melt hell.

Although she wanted to break eye contact, she feared that would somehow unleash his wrath against her. She watched the rise and fall of his chest and the slow flexing of his clawed finger tips. He seemed really tense so it wasn't very surprising that Rin bolted from her seat when Sesshomaru suddenly moved.

She ran into the bathroom and screamed when he blocked the door before she could shut it. He grabbed her around the middle and slung her over his shoulder while she tried her best to hold onto the bathroom door until she was pulled away from it.

"Let go of me you over grown dog!" Rin realized what came out of her mouth too late as Sesshomaru completely stilled in motion. She could feel his aura brush hotly against her skin and it stung.

He flung her to the ground and although he didn't yell at her, she could still feel the threat in his voice, "Take care what you say, Rin." Sesshomaru turned away from her at that moment, "Do not move from that spot." He walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Instantly, panic and extreme fright gripped Rin because not only was she alone with an angry male but he was an angry _demon_ male. That had to be like ten times worse. Rin didn't want to stay but she didn't want to move to risk angering him more.

* * *

Inuyasha gripped Kagome's shoulder hard while directing her to his room. He mumbled steadily the whole walk there but said nothing to the girl walking with him. Kagome tried to shrug off his hold but it only tightened as his thoughts got more frustrated.

Kagome was brought to her knees when the pressure on her shoulder became too much but all Inuyasha did was drag her to her feet and continue on to his room. Once in his room, Inuyasha pushed her toward the bed but she missed and bounced of the corner edge and hit the floor.

"I can't believe you embarrassed me like that! He didn't even listen to me. You caused my father to look down on me." Kagome watched him pace back and forth across the floor while he continued to blame her for everything that just happened.

"Well, if you would've just let us go, then you wouldn't be having this problem so I don't see how this is my problem." Inuyasha's entire being went still at the mumbled statement that slipped from Kagome's mouth, "What did you just say to me?"

Kagome looked up at him. She realized that he must've heard what she'd only just uttered to herself. She wasn't at all prepared for the harsh backhanded slap that landed across the left side of her face.

Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders once more when she tried to move away from him. He effortlessly lifted her onto his bed and settled between her legs before she react. "Do you understand the situation at hand? You belong to me now and I will not tolerate your disrespect."

Kagome could feel her heart hammering against her ribcage and for the second time since knowing Inuyasha, she feared for her virginity. "I said, do you understand?" Inuyasha's hand moved closer to the hem of her shirt and began to lift it until she shouted, "Yes! I understand!"

* * *

Sango watched as both her sisters were hauled away from her and out of her sight, leaving her with the nearly naked and very pervy male behind her. When he touched her shoulder she shrugged him off, "Who the hell was _that_?"

"_That_ was the lord of the house. He is InuTaisho or Tōga if you prefer." Sango scoffed loudly, "I don't give a damn who he is. I am no ones property and will not be referred to as if being human is a bad thing."

Miroku made a "Shhing" motion with his hands but that only seemed to make her more upset, "I don't have to be quiet. I'm not just money spent on something worthless. I am a person and should be treated as such."

With each syllable, she got louder and Miroku was starting to get nervous that other non-human ears would hear her very loud tirade. "Sango, please quiet yourself." He thought of a way to change the subject of the conversation since she refused to quiet down.

He grabbed her around the middle and began to caress her body, "Get your hands off me! Pervert!" The rounding slap followed after she manged to break free of his light hold on her, "Do not touch me again."

Miroku just smiled even though his cheek was smarting painfully. Sango could really throw a mean slap, he cringed at the thought of a punch coming his way if a slap hurt as much as it did.

The sound of shoes on the steps reached his ears as Sango yelled at him for being "too touchy and invading her personal space." Miroku wasn't sure if the sounds were going up or down since it echoed off the walls until he noticed his lord on the steps before them.

* * *

InuTaisho reached his room, a headache already drumming against his temples. Sitting on the bed, he held his index and middle fingers to his head to try and rid himself of the harsh pounding when the sound of a female's voice reached him.

_Is a female yelling at someone? The only females here are those human girls . . ._ His eyebrows rose slightly as he listened closer to make out what she was saying, "_Who the hell was _that?" A slight growl slipped his lips but more so at her next statement.

"_I don't give a damn who he is. I am no ones property and will not be referred to as if being human is a bad thing._" He tried to ignore anything after that because he just wanted to get rid of the headache building behind his eyes.

It was almost completely gone when she screamed again, "_Get your hands off me! Pervert!_" He got up off his bed. Apparently, these girls had no respect for those in a superior position and did not listen well to authority.

He left his room in just his hakamas since he'd already discarded his armor. He descended the stairs slowly to give Miroku more time to quiet his _pet_ before he had to step in to assist in quieting her.

Reaching the bottom of the steps, he noticed the red hand print on Miroku's face and the accusing finger the girl was pointing at him. Miroku stopped smiling when he noticed his lord and the look upon his features.

Sango didn't seem to notice and kept shouting at Miroku until she was tapped on the shoulder, "What the hell-?" She looked up and had to look up again to see the clearly irritated male behind her. No body moved.

* * *

Sesshomaru returned from the bathroom and Rin was still in the same spot. He inwardly smirked but outwardly he was still pissed off. He walked to the closet next to his clothing closet and he smirked slightly at the gasp that left Rin's lips.

Inside the closet presently open, there were lots of tools for torture and bondage. Rin felt as if he was somehow into bondage and she knew but tried to deny the truth. Rin moved back a few inches before he turned back to face her with a frown.

"I told you not to move from that spot." He moved towards her when there was a knock on his door. He sighed and moved to answer when Inuyasha walked in and went straight to the already open closet.

"What is it you think you're doing?" Inuyasha turned to face his brother, "I can't find my paddle with my name on it. I thought it might be in here." Rin paled as she listened to Inuyasha talk about a paddle as if it were a lost belt.

"I do recall that Kikyou buried it in the yard." Inuyasha cursed and ran out to find his paddle. Sesshomaru turned back to Rin, "Where were we? Ah yes, come over to me, Rin." Rin shook her head in the negative. She was not going over there.

Sesshomaru moved closer to Rin and she backed away until she was against the wall and no where to go with a towering demon above her. With one arm, he swooped down, picked her up and carried her over to his bed.

Laying her across his lay, Rin was left to experience utter embarrassment as her clothes were tugged from her bottom along with her underwear. She struggled in his hold but one hand on her back kept her from going anywhere.

* * *

Inuyasha found his paddle with his name on it buried under the flowers in the garden, "She did like to spend a lot of time here." He washed the paddle with the water hose then headed back to his room where he had Kagome tied to his bed.

He admired the position he left her in: pants and panties off, tied chest down, wrists tied to the head board and tightly so she couldn't move, her legs tied in such a way that left her naked ass in the air, "And no where to go."

Kagome jumped when he spoke, she had no idea this was what he was going to do but when she saw the paddle in his hands, she struggled futilely against her bindings. Inuyasha laughed at her weak attempts to break free.

"This is going to teach ya ta not disobey any more direct orders." The small black paddle had Inuyasha's name on it in red embroidered letters; the letters themselves had tiny metal spikes. Kagome could only imagine what kind of damage and the level of pain that thing caused.

Kagome whimpered sweetly as Inuyasha got closer to her body with the paddle in hand. Inuyasha smirked happily as he raised his paddle hand and brought it crashing down on the smooth and creamy skin of Kagome's flawless ass.

She screamed out in pained shock, tears beading in the corners of her eyes. The paddle came down again on the same spot and Kagome screamed loud; a new sting on an still fresh sting burned horribly. The paddle came down across her backside another eighteen times in the same spot before it stopped.

Kagome was whimpering quietly, tears running freely down her face. Sitting was going to be a major problem for the next few weeks. Once her ropes were untied, Kagome didn't want to move for fear of the pain caused by moving.

* * *

With Rin upon his lap with her ass bared to him, he slowly caressed the smooth, rounded globes. He had to wipe his mouth every time his hand came in contact with her flesh to stop himself from drooling. He mentally shook his head, now was not the time.

He picked up the leather riding crop on his left with his right hand and raised it above his head but paused. He admired the unmarred skin once more before bringing the leather crop down to smack loudly against Rin's flesh.

She screamed out and tried to get out the way when the crop whistled through the air and smacked down on the same spot twenty more times. By the end, Rin was in some very serious tears with snot trickling from her nose heavily.

Sesshomaru released his hold on her but she didn't get off his lap. When his index finger brushed the pained area, she immediately rolled off his lap with her hand cupped area the very sore area.

She looked up at him with a look that said, 'why' but it was one that went unanswered. Rin hobbled into the corner of the room without breaking eye contact with Sesshomaru, "I suppose I won't have any more trouble out of you?"

Rin's stare turned into a glare as she decided to hold her tongue against the things that anted to leave her mouth; she'd never had such thoughts about anyone in her entire life. Sesshomaru moved closer to her when he didn't get an instant answer, the riding crop still in his grasp.

Fear surged through her being when he was too close and it caused her to shout, "I won't give you trouble!" He seemed satisfied at her answer since he stopped his approach. Rin sagged against the wall, careful not to lean on her smarting rear end.

* * *

InuTaisho moved closer to Sango and she matched his pace by moving away. He frowned and stopped moving, "Miroku, how could you allow this girl, this _human_ girl to smack and yell at you? It seems very disrespectful in my opinion.

"Clearly, she needs to be punished yet you seem to hesitate." InuTaisho moved closer to her and that's when Sango realized that she was against a wall, "Listen here girl, you are to listen to your master, never raise your voice or your hands to him or I will punish you personally since he seems unfit to the task."

Sango wanted to glare at this man who seemed to think that she was just some _thing _that you could just own. Although her blood was boiling, the icy pang of fear kept her tongue firmly pressed against the roof of her mouth.

InuTaisho watched the girl before him to see if she dared to talk back or even attempt to glare at him. Once he was certain that she had gotten his message and would attempt no such thing, he turned on his heels and headed down the hall that Sesshomaru had taken.

When he walked into the room, he noticed Rin sagged against the wall in the corner for support and the look of satisfaction on Sesshomaru's face, "I take it that the punishment has been handled?"

Sesshomaru nodded and motioned for Rin to come to his side. She hesitated for a millisecond and crawled over to Sesshomaru's side and sat on the other half of her behind, head slightly bowed so that neither males could see the look on her face.

InuTaisho walked out and headed to Inuyasha's room to find Kagome missing clothing from the waist down and crying while his son's name glared rather brightly from the right side of her behind. He smiled to himself as he left the room.


	5. Uh Oh, What now?

_**Living Arrangements**_

A week went by without any further trouble for the girls after having been beaten with names on paddles and riding crops. Sango went to visit Kagome, who was still limping from her beating the week before. "How are you feeling today?"

"How do you think I'm feeling?" Sango offered her a sheepish smile. She couldn't really blame her sister for being in a bad mood. After hearing that Sango was the only to not get punished put the other two into sour moods whenever she came around.

Kagome had taken a careful seat next to the window in the great hall with a thick book about God only knows on her lap. Rin walked in with a slight limp and instantly upon eyes meeting Sango, sighed and sat in front of Kagome.

"Look you two, I know that nothing happened to me but that shouldn't come between us. After all, we've been through much worse together." Kagome turned her head more towards the window and Rin dropped her gaze to the floor.

Sango got up from her seat in a huff and left the room in a rush of air, "Fine, if that's what they want." Sango walked back to Miroku's room but stpped outside the door. She realized that she'd only been in the great hall and this man's room.

She figured she'd explore since it seemed like she'd be here a while.

_Maybe I can even map a secret way out of this place . . . _

* * *

Rin turned to face her sister, "Maybe we're being too hard on her. It's not her fault that Miroku is nicer to her." Rin always seemed to play the peace keeper but it fit her in so many ways. Kagome just seemed to ignore her as she returned to the book in her lap.

Rin shook her head at her sister and went to find Sango to apologize. The house was pretty big and Rin guessed finding her oldest sister was not going to be the easiest thing that she was going to do today.

The guys were gone for the moment; normally they would have tried to escape but for the huge lock on the door and the way the windows were made pretty much meant that escape was impossible.

Rin sighed as she raised her voice to call out for Sango but all she heard was her own voice bounce off the vast walls and reverberate back to her. Searching for her sister was going to be some work but Rin wanted to apologize.

"SANGO! Where the heck is she?" The sound of running feet reached her ears just as Sango barreled into her from the opposite hall. They hit the floor in an odd twist of bodies with arms and legs tangled together.

Sango rubbed her head since it met the floor in an unfriendly way; Rin did the same. "Why are you screaming my name all through this hall?" Rin looked at her sister through half lidded eyes, still rubbing the back of her head.

"I was looking for you. I'm sorry that I was being mean to you. It's not your fault that Miroku is really nice." Sango shrugged, "I kinda wish he wasn't so nice. The big demon, the one we just met, said he'd beat me since Miroku wouldn't."

* * *

Kagome looked out the window and sighed. She wasn't really reading the book in her lap and she wasn't sure why she was so mad with Sango. The sound of chatter reached her as her sisters walked into the room laughing.

"Sango, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be mad at you." Sango shrugged once again, "It's old news. Come on, let's go scope the place out." Kagome got up from her seat slowly and set the book down before joining her sisters at the door.

"Maybe while exploring, we could find a way out and never have to return to this hell hole." All three girls held grins from ear to ear as they turned back to the hallway they had used to get to the room.

The girls walked through the house for the better part of the day until they ended up in the drawing room. The walls were covered with a sort of ghost white color that was covered with many pictures. They stared at the pictures, one in particular.

The picture was huge, from floor to ceiling. InuTaisho looked so regal, dressed in his usual attire minus his armor. Sesshomaru sat at his feet as a young boy and Inuyasha was on his lap. ""That's one hell of a family portrait."

Sango was the first to break the silence and the others just looked at her and back up to the picture. The girls looked around at the other pictures in the room; all held pictures of their masters from various ages, Miroku showing up for the first time when Inuyasha looked about fourteen.

Rin turned to walk out the room and gasped loud enough to cause Sango and Kagome to turn also. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku were standing in the door frame. Rin moved closer to her sisters who were also moving further into the room away from the door.

* * *

Sesshomaru raised his lips slightly to reveal a hint of fang in irritation, "Rin, what is it that you've done that you think you have to run from me?" Rin shook her head in the negative as Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side and sniffed the air faintly.

Inuyasha strolled over to Kagome and pulled her into his arms so that he could bury his nose into the crook of her neck, "I've missed your scent all day. Damn, I could almost live off this smell. Miss me?" Kagome raised her eyebrows and turned her head.

Miroku moved closer to Sango, placed his palm on the small of her back and slightly ushered her closer to his body. Sango shivered slightly at the contact but didn't say anything. Rin gasped again when she felt Sesshomaru behind her. He pulled her flush against him.

None of the girls struggled as their captors led them into a different room. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku all pulled their girls onto their laps. Kagome blushed a dark crimson when she felt Inuyasha's erection pulsing under her butt. He'd buried his nose in her neck once again.

Rin held still as Sesshomaru ran his clawed fingers through her hair and occasionally sniffed her neck. Miroku set about massaging Sango's shoulders to get her to relax but she refused to give in.

Miroku kissed her on the cheek and down her neck. She blushed hard and wanted to smack him but InuTaisho's threat rang clear in her head so she clenched her fists. Miroku smiled when she didn't smack him but didn't take advantage of that; just kept kissing her.

Kagome wanted to shift her position but if she moved, Inuyasha would move her back so that his erection was nestled just between her ass cheeks. She didn't want to move around too much because that only seemed to arouse him more.

* * *

Rin raised her shoulders to keep Sesshomaru's nose away but the slight growl that rumbled through his chest made her sigh in defeat. She looked over to Kagome to see that she looked as equally uncomfortable.

Sango looked just about ready to hurt someone but Rin was surprised she didn't strike out against Miroku sooner. She stared at her sister until Sango looked at her so that she could mouth why Sango was acting strange until she remembered Sango told her what InuTaisho would do to her.

Rin shook her head slightly, hoping no one would notice the movement. Sesshomaru and Miroku made eye contact over the girl's shoulders but neither male knew what was going on so they just decided to watch.

Rin's eyes snapped to Kagome when a loud growl left Inuyasha's lips as he hoisted Kagome over his shoulder and started to leave the room. Rin saw Sango try to get up to stop him but Miroku stopped her. Rin tried to get up but Sesshomaru's strong hold locked her in place.

She watched Inuyasha smack Kagome's ass with his right hand and end it with a rough squeeze before they were out of sight. Rin began to struggle to get away from Sesshomaru but stopped when he hissed out a sharp breath.

All her movement had his erection brushing over her core and to her butt. She blushed and went still in his lap but it seemed already too late. Rin found Sesshomaru's shoulder dug uncomfortably into her stomach while he walked them back to his room.

Rin used her hands to prop herself up slightly so that his steps wouldn't bounce her on his shoulder. His long strides brought them to his bedroom down in no time and he wasted no time getting her inside and on the bed.

* * *

Kagome twisted in Inuyasha's tight grasp but nothing would break his hold on her until he dropped her onto his bed and took off his shirt. She watched his muscles bunch and ripple before he came down on her like a brick wall falling to the floor.

Kagome flinched and tried to move from beneath him but he was too fast; holding her in place, Inuyasha held Kagome in place as he buried his nose into the right side of her neck and inhaled deeply. Kagome's breathing kicked into high gear while her heart beat sped up.

_Is this how I'm going to lose my virginity? I don't want it this way . . .  
_Kagome wanted to struggle but the wall of Inuyasha's body made movement almost impossible. When he started to grind against her, his denim jeans rubbed against her skin uncomfortably. Inuyasha most have felt unsatisfied with the feeling because he discarded the jeans and continued to rub against her.

Kagome whimpered involuntarily but it didn't halt Inuyasha's movement. She could feel the his rigidly stiff shaft against her core through her thin shorts and it made her feel tingly in very strange and unfamiliar ways.

Inuyasha pinched her nipples with his thumbs and index fingers. Kagome's body jerked in response and a small moan slipped through her lips. "You smell so damn good and it makes me want to be . . . in you. Right now."

"No, Inuyasha. Please don't. I don't think I'm ready for this kind of thing." Inuyasha leaned up to looked into her eyes with his head cocked to the left side as he studied her. "I am the master. What I say, goes. If I say I want in you, then in you is what I'm going to get."

Kagome's eyes widened in fear as her heart rate kicked up the sped. Kagome struggled under Inuyasha until his mouth clamped onto her throat, his fangs biting into her but not hard enough to break the skin.

* * *

Sango turned slightly to face Miroku, "What the heck was that all about? Why did you hold me back?" Miroku looked at her and sighed. He didn't know how to tell her that this was just how they acted when it came to females with scents that appealed to them.

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are driven by their instincts so when they smell someone they like and have power over them . . ." He let the sentence trail off and watched as understanding took over her features. Her mouth opened in shock before she closed it with a snap.

"No, no they can't do that! I . . . can't let that happen." Miroku pulled her back into his lap when she moved out of his hold, "You can't interfere. It's against the law." Sango turned back to him with fire in her eyes.

"The law be damned. Why do you get to live above it? You don't seem to be any kind of Youkai I know about. You seem pretty human to me." Miroku looked away from her fiery glare, "I'm not human, Sango."

Sango slapped away Miroku's hand and rushed down the hall to Inuyasha's door. Before she could reach it however, Miroku just appeared in front of the door. Sango stopped mid step and turned in the direction of the hall she'd just sprinted down.

"How did you . . .?" She shook her head and tried to push by him. He held his position as if he were made of solid rock. "Sango, I can't let you do this. It's the law and if you break it, you could die."

Sango glared at Miroku then to Inuyasha's bedroom door. She turned as if she was going to just give up and kept walking until she heard Miroku sigh. Once he released that breath of relief, she barreled into him which sent him stumbling and falling through the door.

* * *

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru from the bed as he leaned down to cage her in between his hands. His bare chest above her, his strong arms on either side of her head and his amber eyes staring into her own.

Sesshomaru was the first to break eye contact so that he could rake his gaze over her petite body but mid way down her stomach he decided she had on too much clothes for his taste so he shredded them with his claws.

Rin gasped out and immediately rushed to cover her now bare flesh. Sesshomaru's right hand pinned both her smaller hands above her head as his left traced the curves at her sides and down to her waist.

Rin twisted and pulled but her hands wouldn't come free, "Please stop. You shouldn't just rip girl's clothes off like that. It's-" Rin's protests were cut short as Sesshomaru's lips sealed onto her own.

Her eyes widened as his kiss deepened and sent a shock through her system. His tongue invaded her mouth with such efficiency that she had no time to clamp her lips shut and keep him out. Rin couldn't move her hands although she tried hard; her forearms and elbows the only moving thing.

Rin turned her head to the left and the right but just couldn't shake Sesshomaru's mouth from her own. His tongue brushed her own before it sweep her whole mouth like a dominating hurricane until he pulled back to let her breathe.

His amber eyes had darkened a shade since she'd last seen them. Being pinned under this male while he looked at her naked wasn't helping Rin as his mouth opened to reveal his fangs. Those fangs clamped onto her throat in warning to say he could possibly kill her.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay of this chapter. More soon**


	6. Start of Pain

_**Living Arrangements**_

Kagome jumped at the loud noise causing the fangs at her throat to puncture her skin enough to cut but not deep enough to draw blood. Inuyasha looked to the cause of the sound to see Miroku and Sango barreling through the door.

Inuyasha leaned up from Kagome while still keeping his position on top of her, "What the fuck, Miroku! Control that human bitch before she causes more trouble than she's worth." Sango scowled as she looked from Inuyasha to her sister.

"Get out so I can get back to what I was doing before I write her up for breaking Youkai law." Miroku paled slightly, "Inuyasha, don't. She doesn't know-" Inuyasha turned to face them at the door, "Make sure she knows then. Otherwise, I won't be so nice."

Miroku wrapped an arm around Sango's waist and began to pull her from the room. Sango struggled against him to get back to free Kagome with rage clouded eyes. She realized too late that they were already back in Miroku's room when he set her on the bed.

"Sango you must understand-" She turned a hateful glare toward him, "Fuck you, demon. If not for your kind, my sisters and I wouldn't have to live in fear of being captured. We wouldn't have to live in fear at all. We'd be free to do whatever we wanted."

Miroku closed his eyes as he turned away from her. _You could do it, Miroku. We've done it before. We could teach her . . ._ Miroku shook his head, his inner demon always trying to make him do things he hated.

"Sango, please don't be this way. I'm not trying to be cruel or anything. I want to try and live happily with you." She gave him and incredulous look and scoffed, "Demons and humans cannot live happily if we are treated this way."

* * *

Kagome turned fearful eyes back to her captor as her sister's figure all but vanished from the room. He smiled down at her, his eyes a darker shade of amber than before. Before she could break the silence with words, the sound of ripping fabric cut through first.

Kagome looked down in horror as Inuyasha used his claws to rip through her shorts and tank top. She grabbed his hand to stop him before the rest of her clothing were torn from her but he kept going until she lay in just her bra and panties beneath him.

"I told you already. I will get what I want from you whether you like it or not." She began to shake her head in the negative when his fangs came into contact with the flesh over her jugular vein. Her body went into panic mode.

Kagome twisted her body under Inuyasha's until his fangs cut into her skin enough to cause her to whimper in discomfort. Once he was sure she'd gotten the message, he released her her throat and moved his mouth toward her breast.

His tongue darted out to taste one dusk colored nipple before taking the nub into his mouth. Kagome gasped at the warmth that surrounded her nipple as his left hand moved to pinch the other not in his mouth. His right hand travelled down until Kagome clamped her legs tight.

A growl of annoyance slipped through his lips and his bit down on the nipple in his mouth. Kagome gasped and he could smell the salt water rise in her eyes. Her legs became less tense so he slid them apart and got between them so they wouldn't close again.

Kagome reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes and stared up into the ceiling. She could only hope that somehow her torment would be over quickly but she doubted it fiercely. She hoped that nothing like this would happen to her sisters.

* * *

Rin watched the silver hair fall over Sesshomaru's shoulder as his teeth slowly squeezed together over her jugular while he settled more comfortably between her legs. He released her neck before he could break the skin with his teeth and licked over the indentations his teeth left on her flesh.

His fingertips traced slow circles around her nipples while her eyes begged him to stop. Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side as if thinking of something before he lifted Rin from the bed and put her on the floor before him.

"I want you to do something for me." Rin looked at him a bit confused until she saw him unleash his dick from the restraints of his pants. Rin's face turned a bright red before a sickly shade of green as she realized what he wanted from her.

"I can't do that. That's . . . it's . . . no." She looked at the throbbing bit of the demon above her and shivered; she'd never seen this much of a man before. Rin looked at the broad tip, the thick shaft, the length. _There is no way that is going in me. Ever! _

Sesshomaru took a deep breath before grabbing her behind the head and pulled her closer to his dick. She could feel the heat coming off it as it got closer to her face. When the heated flesh of Sesshomaru's erection touched her lips, Rin noticed the softness of the hard organ.

She also felt the wetness leaking from the tip on her lips and since she didn't know what it was she licked her lips and frowned. She turned her head to both sides until Sesshomaru held her steady with hands on both sides of her face and rubbed the tip of his dick against her mouth.

"Open." Rin pressed her lips tighter together in an attempt to refuse, "I won't take your virginity if you open." Rin considered that but still decided she didn't want that _thing_ in her mouth but a sharp squeeze to the sides of her mouth gave him entry.

* * *

Sango sat by the window while absolutely refusing to acknowledge that Miroku was in the room with her. She could hear the sounds of his feet as he paced back and forth across the Persian rug at the foot of the bed like a caged tiger.

She listened as he whispered to himself in a rush of breath and sound but could not make out the words. Sighing heavily, Sango tried to blink away the tears as another sun set on the mansion that had become her prison.

She wanted so badly to run back to save Kagome from losing her virginity to someone like Inuyasha but she knew that Miroku was definitely on the other side of the field: a demon. Now that she knew, she wondered just what kind.

As she sat there, she went over details that she'd picked out while staying with Miroku. She knew that somehow, he'd passed some kind of vibration through her body, he moved at inhuman speeds, was pretty strong but was also really sweet and sincere.

_What the hell was that?! I don't care about how sweet he is! He's a demon like the rest of them and no matter how sweet, there's something dark in him. _She blew out a loud sigh and walked by Miroku to the bathroom on the other side of the room.

She could still hear his pacing through the door as she stood in front of the mirror trying to think and figure a way out of this safely with her sisters in tact. So far, nothing had worked; she frowned thinking of InuTaisho when he first met them.

The room on the other side of the door was silent so the loud knock made her jump just a little. She turned back to the door and ignored the person, "_Demon!"_, she mentally corrected who was knocking on the door.

* * *

Sesshomaru growled in satisfaction as the warmth of Rin's mouth enveloped the head of his cock. Holding her head in place, he thrust more of himself into her mouth until she looked about ready to gag, "Watch the teeth and we won't have a problem."

Rin frowned around the large organ in her mouth, rubbing against the back of her throat and nearly choking her. She moved her tongue slightly to get it more comfortably settle when the demon above her moaned. Saying she was confused was an understatement.

She swallowed the saliva in her mouth and he moaned again; unfortunately for her, whatever the clear liquid that ad touch her lips before was mixed in and she released a small whimper from her throat.

Rin moved her head back slowly to pull the organ out but when she got to the tip, Sesshomaru thrust back into her mouth with almost bruising force. Rin gave a muffled cry at the suddenness of his actions but that initial thrust threw caution to the wind.

Rin screamed in surprise when Sesshomaru gripped her head harder and thrust in and out. Her breath sawed in and out through her nose but she still felt as if she wasn't getting enough air into her lungs to sustain proper breathing.

Each snap of his narrow hips brought less air from Rin's lungs until she was nearly gasping with a desperate need for air. When something warm and thick began to slide down her throat, Rin gagged.

Sesshomaru pulled his dick free with a pop, a left over trail of cum clung to the edge of her lips. Rin screamed out as she got up and ran to the bathroom. Sesshomaru felt his instinct rear up with the need to chase her; so he did.

* * *

Miroku knocked on the bathroom door a bit harder this time but realized that he'd put more force than needed into it as he split the door down the middle. Sighing heavily, he pushed the pieces apart only to find the bathroom empty and the window open.

Growling under his breath, he moved to the window to see Sango moving along the small ledge one floor down and heading for Inuyasha's room. Cursing loudly, he yelled for her, his voice slightly darker than his normal tone.

She looked up at him for a brief moment then started to move faster. Miroku stepped back into the room and punched the wall, "Why can't they ever just be nice?" He ran back into the bathroom and jumped out the window.

Catching himself on the windowsill, Miroku moved at inhuman speeds until he was right beside Sango. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he tucked her under his arm and dropped to the ground below. Sango gave a small, "Oomph" sound.

"What the hell, Miroku?! Get off me-" He turned his head slightly in her direction, his lips raised just enough to reveal his fangs and growled down at her. "Don't you ever do that again. This rebellion thing has to stop."

The calm in his otherwise angry voice silenced Sango but that didn't stop her from pouting as he carried her back to his bedroom and tossed her on the bed. He walked into the bathroom with two words to her, "Don't move."

When the door to the bathroom closed, Sango released the breath she didn't know she was holding. That was the first time she'd seen him show even a hint of anger, he'd even spoken so harshly to her in that instant that she'd actually been afraid.

* * *

Kagome whimpered as Inuyasha's warm fingers touched sensitive skin of her inner thigh. His mouth moved over her other nipple in a way that had her back arching into him against her will. She briefly wondered what else he could do to her before she stopped thinking.

The initial sweep of his finger over the bare flesh of her clit stopped all coherent thought in it's tracks. He grinned up at her as her cheeks stained a dark crimson and her mouth opened on a silent moan.

Inuyasha brought his fingers to his lips and devoured them hungrily, "Damn girl. You taste better than you smell." In a flash of movement faster than she could catch, Inuyasha was between her legs and licking at her tender folds like ice cream on a hot day.

Heat rose through her blood like a fire in her veins. Moans were being wrung from her lungs with every brush of that sinfully skillful tongue. Her body lifted from the mattress while at the same time she felt like she was being dangled over an endless abyss.

She was so worried about the edge of the cliff that she didn't fully register the sharp pinch of pain as his fingers plunged into her core. She gasped out softly as his tongue still danced over her clit until she was over the cliff and her release rushed into his mouth.

Inuyasha licked the last traces off his lips before rising over her again. His dick was fully engorged now and he intended to sate himself in her warmth. When she felt the hot, broad head of his cock, Kagome stiffened.

Her arms rose up in an effort to thwart him until he plunged deep inside her with one sharp thrust. Her body once again lifted from the bed but this time in slight pain. Inuyasha groaned as her walls tightly pulsed around him.

* * *

The door to the bathroom was barely closed before Sesshomaru barreled through and seized Rin against the wall by the shower. In the short amount of time, she'd managed to rid her mouth of his cum.

Her eyes widened as she stared up at him as he held her wrists above her head. He lifted her to his level and pinned her against the wall with the hardness of his body. She could feel his erection pressing against her inner thigh: hot and insistent.

Rin's eyes looked about ready to bulge from her head with how wide they were staring at Sesshomaru. He moved his body against hers to try and relieve the pressure of his arousal but nothing seemed to work.

Spreading her thighs while still pinning her against the wall, Sesshomaru guided his cock to her virgin passage and pressed forward with a swift jerk of his hips. Rin cried out in pain from the sudden intrusion of the foreign pressure in her untouched region.

Rin pushed against his chest with all the strength she could muster but to no avail since he only seemed to hold on tighter to her body. Pulling her tighter to him, Sesshomaru carried her, still impaled on his dick, back to the bed.

Once she was laid beneath him, he grabbed hold of her hips to hold her still while he leaned down to inhale her soft vanilla scent. He rose over her again and drew his hips back, pulling out to the head of his dick.

Rin clawed at his chest with her blunt human nails as he plunged back into her with unforgiving force. Rin screamed out but tried her best not to give into the pain in her lower region so that she could focus on her escape.


	7. Taken

_**Living Arrangements**_

Miroku looked into the mirror to find his eyes glowing the deep purple reflected in the walls of his room. He shook his head, took deep breaths but in no way would the color disperse. Miroku stared as his eyes clouded and he was met with tunnel vision.

He could see everything but couldn't move anything. A fanged smile in the mirror spoke, "You're just too nice to deal with that fireball. I'll take over and set her straight so that she won't ever disrespect us ever again." Miroku wanted to protest but couldn't stop his body from leaving the bathroom.

Sango looked up when he emerged from the bathroom with an unfamiliar look on his face. She didn't get long to think about the difference in his features as she watched him sit next to her on the bed and start stroking her thighs.

He watched her face turn a bright crimson then watched her hands clench and unclench before she raised her right hand to smack him. Miroku caught the offending appendage and twisted it at the wrist. Sango gasped out in pain until her lips were covered with his.

Holding her wrist, she could feel that it wasn't broken, sprain or damaged in any way; it just hurt really bad. Using her elbows, she tried to push Miroku back. Miroku watched her feeble struggles and just smirked against her lips.

Pushing her beneath him and pinning her, Miroku spoke, "I'm going to put a stop to your rebellion right now. Even if I have to break you." He watched the emotions play across her face and even smirked as he used his knees to press her thighs apart.

Miroku was powerless to stop his demon as it leaned into the junction where neck and shoulder met and breathed in Sango's vanilla and honey suckle scent. Watching as her eyes glaze over as he sent the vibrations through her body was erotic in itself.

* * *

Sango noticed that something was definitely off with Miroku the moment he stepped out the bathroom. His eyes were purple and glowing, couldn't be a good sign. When he started touching her thighs, she couldn't help but want to smack him.

The moment he twisted her wrist, she wanted to scream but gasped out instead until she felt his lips on her own. She took this time to do a mental inspection and when everything passed as alright, she tried to push him away.

When he spoke, she knew this was not the same guy from before but someone darker with the intent to harm her, "I'm going to put a stop to your rebellion right now. Even if I have to break you." She was so many things at the moment that she froze against him as he pushed her legs open.

When his hands touched her sides, she was going to attempt to fight him again if not for the vibrations going through her as they had before. Her body relaxed into the erotic feelings pulsing with the thrum of her heart.

She felt the stiffness of Miroku's erection and her body went back to being on alert. Sango heard him sigh as he stopped the vibrations and looked into her eyes, "Yes, I am going to break you every way. You'll never survive if you leave here with out that one thing . . ."

Understanding dawned on Sango as she finally got his meaning and the hint of what he was going to do to her. Sango realized she wasn't completely pinned beneath him too late as he held her wrists above her head and used his mouth to tear her clothes open.

Turning her head away, Sango tried to look for anything in arms reach that could be used as a weapon but the table by the bed was on the side of the bed she wasn't being pinned to. _Just my luck, as always._ Frowning, Sango forced herself not to shiver as Miroku's hot tongue trailed up the center of her breasts.

* * *

Kagome couldn't catch her breath as the pain of her first penetration sliced through her. Holding onto Inuyasha tightly, Kagome tried to focus on something other than the thick appendage buried deep within her core without screaming.

She could feel him pulling back so that he could push back into her. She wanted to squeeze her thighs around him to keep him from moving but she didn't want this experience to be more painful than it already was.

Kagome raised her knees on the sides of Inuyasha's body and found that it took most of the edge off the throbbing between her thighs. She could feel Inuyasha moving above her but decided to just close her eyes and pretend she was somewhere else.

She was almost successful in her attempt to imagine that she was back with her mother in the hidden cabin near the base of a mountain in the forest when Inuyasha pressed her knees down and the pain came back full force.

"I've been calling your name for like five minutes. Since you haven't been paying attention to me, I'm gonna make you scream." Kagome screamed as Inuyasha pulled free of her and roughly flipped her onto her stomach.

She could feel the heat of his hand in the center of her back as it pressed her firmly into the mattress. His other hand raised her hips high enough for him to get into position behind her and plunge back into her depths.

Kagome screamed out as the uncomfortable position allowed him to go deeper into her than before. She could barely hear the sound of his grunting as her own screams filled her ears along with the rush of her blood.

* * *

Rin tried to keep her eyes on the room around her so that she could look for something. The only thing in reach was the remote to the large plasma screen TV mounted on the wall. Reaching for it, she made sure she had a good grip.

Once her hands were adjusted, she thrust the remote back and then rushed it forward to connect with Sesshomaru's right temple as he leaned down to kiss her. Rin watched him jerk and let out a howl of pain but she didn't wait around for anything else.

Rolling out from under him and slightly slowed from the pain coursing through her body, Rin stumbled out of Sesshomaru's bed and to the door. She could hear the angry growls coming from behind her but she knew better than to stop.

Hastily pulling at the doorknob, Rin threw herself into the hallway and into a full on sprint as the growls and snarls behind her got closer. The next open door she saw, she ran into it and shut the door behind her.

The huge bed in the center had just enough space for her to get under just as the door opened. Laying as still as possible, Rin lay under the center of the bed and tried to believe that she wouldn't be found.

Biting her lips hard, she forced every whimper to quiet as things in the room were turned over. She lay on her stomach watching the door when she thought she felt something against her leg. Turning her head to the right, Rin nearly screamed at the huge spider on her calf.

Turning to the left, Rin laid very still and tried not to move around too much. The area between her legs still throbbed as if Sesshomaru was still buried within her. When something moved against her calf again, Rin stayed still until she was yanked from under the bed, the spider making a hasty retreat.

* * *

The heat of his tongue on her breast was enough to make her want to moan but she kept her lips tight. Sango's pride refused to give into the beast assaulting her flesh with his mouth. She refused to make any type of sound for his pleasure.

She turned to face him just as he was sitting up with a frown upon his lips, "What's wrong, Sango? You don't like when I lick your nipples?" Sango rolled her eyes at him and turned back to look out the window at the freedom beyond her reach.

She watched him shrug from the corner of her eyes before his weight shifted above her. Turning back to focus on him, she saw that he'd removed his clothes and was working on what was left of her own.

"Miroku, if you do this, I will never forgive you." For just a moment, she thought she saw some unknown emotion flicker across his eyes before he replied, "Shut up, will ya. This is your punishment so I don't give a rat's ass if you forgive me or not."

She squeezed her eyes shut just as his tongue flicked over her erect nipples. She winced when he blew over them coldly. Squinting her eyes, she saw him lean up with a smile on his face.

Sango gasped out loud when he picked up her legs and placed them around his neck. Seeing his as a chance to break free, Sango decided she wanted to sqeeze her thighs around his throat. Too bad it didn't work out that way.

She tensed her muscles in her thighs as much as she could so that she could choke him but he just didn't go down. Come to think of it, he didn't even seem affected by her efforts to strangle him.

* * *

Rin screamed out and thrashed against her captor until she heard a particularly hostile growl; she stilled instantly. She could feel those deadly teeth around her throat again and they were adding more pressure than they had before.

She closed her eyes as her legs were spread again and the feeling of Sesshomaru's thick arousal entering her made her breathing hitch. She bit back the whimpers of pain as he forced his way deep inside.

The silver waterfall of his hair fell over his shoulders, tickling her cheeks but this was not a time for laughter. She wanted to push against him but the pressure from his mouth told her struggle and die.

Rin cried out at the first thrust. She held onto his shoulders as he pulled out and thrust in with the same pace as before. She didn't want to bounce against the floor so she pulled her knees up to hug around his waist.

At this angle, she didn't feel much of the pain but it was still there; the feeling was more of just intense pressure pushing on her uterus and bladder. She stayed still and tried not to whimper too much but then he stopped all movement.

Rin released a quiet relieved sigh when his teeth pulled free of her neck but the look on his face gave her heart a painful pause. "What is it you think you're doing? We are not lovers so unless I position you otherwise, don't move."

He flipped her around onto her hands and knees before pushing back into the warmth of her body. Rin's head dropped forward as a few stray tears tracked down her cheeks. The warmth of his body covered her back as he leaned over and placed his fangs where her neck and shoulders met.

* * *

Inuyasha could feel how close he was, his dick was throbbing with the promise of release. Kagome's screams had long since turned to whimpers while her face just winced. He could care less that she'd stopped her wonderful screams at the moment.

Thrusting faster, Inuyasha pulled Kagome's hair back just enough to see the rims of her eyes were red and puffy. He smirked to himself as he pushed in deeper which elicited a groan of pain from her lips.

Four thrusts later, Inuyasha pulled free of Kagome's tight heat and sprayed his seed across her back. The rest that just oozed out, dribbled onto her ass. She didn't move after he got off the bed and stretch with a groan.

Inuyasha was still smiling when he used the tip of his fingers to push Kagome onto her side. "No need to be so stiff. Stretch." He pulled her off the bed and helped her stand. Kagome crumbled to her knees from the pain.

A pink swirl of her blood mixing with his cum twisted down the backs of her thighs while some just dripped onto the floor. Frowning slightly, Inuyasha led her to the bathroom and turned on the water for a bath.

He motioned for her to get into the water but she just stood there as if she were frozen to the spot where she stood. Grabbing her by her forearms, Inuyasha thrust her into the tub and walk away to call one of the house cleaners to clean his room.

He came back to see the water turn pinkish. He grabbed some bath soap and began scrubbing her down. When he reached her lower region, she pushed at his chest and struggled against him. All the splashing got soap in his eye.

* * *

Sango shivered as Miroku's fingers traced her inner thighs. She couldn't remember how but she'd been tied to all the bed posts. She scowled as Miroku's head dipped between her thighs until she gasped out as the heat of his tongue brushed her clit.

Sango held back any sound of pleasure that could've slipped passed her lips until his fingers slipped into her entrance, "Please . . . stop it. That hurts." She watched his lips smirk, that odd purple in his eyes glowing as he licked his fingers.

"I like causing you pain. You've been causing so much trouble and I've been letting you off way too easy while your sisters have been going through hell. Don't think that's very fair to them."

She cried out in pain as his fingers thrust into her body roughly. Gasping the ties on her wrists, Sango tried to bite back the noises threatening to spill from her lips. She knew he'd noticed when he pushed in two more fingers.

Sango cried out then as she was no dealing with three fingers instead of one on top of which were stretching her for what she could not think to imagine. When his fingers pulled free of her, Sango wanted to demand that he keep away from her.

She watched Miroku hover over above her as he loosed the tie at his waist with a smirk. The sight of his dick brought a deep crimson blush to her cheeks as she averted her eyes until the heat of it touched her thighs.

She watched his fingers grasp the thickness of his shaft and guide it to her entrance. She knew this would hurt, if not intentionally on his part, but because she was new to this and he was pretty big.


	8. No more Virgins

_**Living Arrangements**_

The feeling of teeth pressing into her shoulder caused Rin to shudder involuntarily. She whimpered loudly as Sesshomaru began to move within her. She tried to lower her head away from his teeth but his jaw just locked tighter around her neck.

Rin decided to rock with him so that he wouldn't be able to create friction between their bodies. Mirroring his movements, Rin was very successful in her plans until his hands locked around her hips and forced her to hold still while he sped up his pace.

The force of his body slamming into her own caused stars to dance before her vision as the white hot pain of his thrusts coursed through her veins with each beat of her heart. The moment he released her neck, Rin slumped forward with her ass in the air.

His pace became frantic as his release was slowly building from the tightly coiled feeling deep within him. Thrusting her body to the floor, Rin felt the heat of his cum spill across her flesh until a heavier male form fell over her as well.

She laid there panting and shaking as the realization that her virginity was just ripped from her by someone she didn't love and a demon no less. Rin curled in on herself in the center of the huge bed, hugging her knees to her chest.

She felt the the bed shift as Sesshomaru moved closer to her and pulled her against his chest. Rin felt drained and didn't dare fight against his hold. She stiffened slightly when she felt his nose in her hair and his lips brush the nap of her neck.

Rin lay still, barely breathing and feeling as if she wouldn't sleep for a long time while Sesshomaru's breathing evened out in signs of sleep. Rin's body shook with the gut wrenching urge to rip off his dick and shove it down his throat or just rip out his throat. She gasped at the violent urge and shook the thought away.

* * *

Kagome went absolutely still in the bathtub when Inuyasha swiftly backed away from her rubbing at his eyes. She moved to the furthest side of the tub when she realized he'd be furious that she'd caused the soap to get in his eyes.

If her her body didn't hurt so much, she'd use this time to escape but she knew that would only make matters that much worse when he caught her if she ran. Pulling her sore body from the water, Kagome climbed down the side of the tub and slowly made her way to the door.

She looked back to see if Inuyasha had seen her get out the tub but she didn't see him. That raise a bit of alarm in her and ,as painful as it was, moved into a sitting position. Trying to keep from crying over her lost virginity, Kagome watched the room until she heard him clear his throat.

Looking behind her, Kagome noticed the icy look in his amber eyes and inwardly cringed. Noting his posture, she realized he was way beyond pissed. Bowing her head in defeat, Kagome conceded that she no longer had the strength to fight him.

She felt his hands under her shoulders as he lifted her to her feet and guided her back to the edge of the tub before he pushed her in. She heard the splash of his feet in the water as he waded towards her until he stood just in front of her.

She raised her eyes just in time to see him reach down to her and smack her hard across the left side of her face. She couldn't help the cry that was pulled from her throat as her hands raised to shield her head.

When no further blows landed, she looked up to see that Inuyasha was leaning over the side of the tub, reaching for something. Fear spiked through her because she knew anything could hurt more if you were wet.

* * *

Sango cried out loudly as Miroku's length began to force its way into her tight passage. Her body trembled as the pain of him entering her slowly raced through her with the thump of her heart. She felt when he broke through her virgin barrier.

She heard his voice as if he was speaking from down a far away tunnel, "Your sisters have suffered listening to you yet they are the ones who are always punished. I figure now that it's your turn to be punished for your actions."

Clenching her teeth against the pain, Sango thrust her body up so that he was no longer slowly entering but as far as she thought he could go. Miroku hissed through his teeth at the tightness as Sango closed her eyes tight against the tears welling up.

Miroku clutched her hips hard enough to leave marks as he stared down at her flushed face. She stared at him with defiant eyes and he smirked. Pulling back to the head of his cock, Miroku stared down at Sango, eyes dancing with mirth.

Sango's body suddenly arched into an almost painful 'n' shape as Miroku buried his dick balls deep within her. She felt as if he was so far that he was seated in her stomach. Her mouth opened on a nearly silent scream until he pulled out to repeat the action.

Sango screamed out with every move of Miroku's hips. The powerful slide of his cock within her silken walls cause a jolt of lightening like pain to rush to her brain. "That's right. Scream for me."

Her mind wanted to deny him the pleasure of her screams but there was nothing she could do about the sounds being torn from her throat. By the time he pulled out of her to release, Sango didn't want to close her legs and could feel that her throat and voice were going to be lost for a long while yet.

* * *

Later in the day, everyone was seated in the great hall of the mansion. The large mahogany table was set with various types of food but for once, the girls were completely without appetite. None moved to reach for anything.

InuTashio had returned home and was sitting at the head of the table with Sesshomaru on his right while Inuyasha and Mirkou sat to his left. The men talked about the workings of society outside the mansion, how another human group was discovered and sold off.

Miroku glanced over to Sango who stared out across the room with blank eyes. He sighed and turned back to the conversation, "Miroku, what seems to be troubling you?" Miroku didn't think anyone had noticed how silent he'd been.

He shook his head in the negative but Inutashio persisted until Miroku told him of what transpired between Sango and him. "Well done. She needed to be put in her place. Maybe now, she'll think before opening her mouth to speak."

Sesshomaru looked at Miroku oddly because of how bothered he looked over what he'd done to Sango. "Miroku, I do not understand your reluctance to punish that girl. She is a human who has defied your order, besides, you've done this before without and form of problems or hesitance. I think-"

"Shut up! I don't need your opinion nor did I ask it of you! Stop bringing up the past and just leave it where it is. I'm going back to my room." Miroku removed his napkin from his lap and rose from the table.

Sango followed after him since she suspected of her to go wherever he went. She looked back at her sisters as she and Miroku turned left down a darkened hall. Once they reached his bedroom, she silently watched him collapse on the bed with an exhausted sigh.

* * *

Sesshomaru, unfazed by Miroku's outburst, continued to eat his meal while Rin twirled her thumbs under the table. Kagome looked to Rin with a slight nod of her head as if they were having a silent conversation. Rin nodded back and returned her eyes to the floor.

Sesshomaru looked out the corner of his eyes at the two girls at the table and decided to find out what had been exchanged between them when he and Rin were alone for if he'd done it now, it would seem to be out of anger at Miroku.

He watched to see if anything further would be signaled but nothing else happened. Inutashio sighed deeply while resting his head on the fist of his left hand, Sesshomaru, you know better than to push him."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth as if to speak but his father's raised hand silenced him, "I know what you were trying to do but Miroku must make his own choices as you and Inuyasha make your own. Do try to remember that."

As Inutashio exited the table, Inuyasha signaled to Kagome to take his dishes to the kitchen. Rin took her own dishes as well as Sesshomaru's to the kitchen and pulled Kagome to the side, "We must meet sometime alone and discuss a way to be free of this place."

"Rin, keep your voice down. Did you see Sango tonight? She looked so broken . . ." Rin reached out for her sister's hand and held tight, "We cannot let them break us down completely or we too could end up dead like the others before us."

Rin and Kagome broke apart as the double doors to the kitchen swung open to reveal Inuyasha with his face set into angry lines, "What the hell is taking so long? Let's go, Kagome." With one last look, Kagome followed Inuyasha out the kitchen.

* * *

InuTashio stopped in front of Miroku's door and knocked before entering. He noticed that Sango was on her knees, her head bobbing up and down while Miroku looked to be on the edge of release . InuTashio cleared his throat rather loudly which caused Sango to jump from her position and cover her face.

Chuckling at the sound of irritation pulled from Miroku, he motioned for Miroku to join him in the hallway after he'd fixed his clothes. "How are you feeling?" Miroku shifted his attention around the hall for a few minutes before nodding his head, his eyes again the glowing purple.

InuTashio shrugged his shoulders before continuing down the hall and to his own bedroom. Shutting the door behind himself, he released a heavy sigh at the quiet and walked slowly to the window.

For the first time in years, he thought about the human woman he'd fallen for all those years ago. The young woman had long black hair and soft brown eyes. She would've shuddered at the world as it was now.

He fallen for her very hard and lived every second to be with her but became enraged when he'd learned that once she'd conceived his child that the humans around her sought to have her kill the child before it was born.

When she'd refused, they looked her in the dungeon of the king's castle where she became his whore while InuTashio had searched for her. When he did find her, she was just the broken shell of the woman he'd loved. She gave him Inuyasha then jumped off the mountain.

The humans didn't know wrath until his fury shook even the heavens until every city around his land was only ashes to be scattered on the four winds. He found himself angry all over and released the breath he'd been holding, "Let it go . . ."

* * *

**I' m so sorry this is so short. It was longer, 3000 words, but for some reason it didn't save after I repeatedly hit save and I don't remember what happened. This is new until I remember the next part and that will be the new chapter**


	9. Trouble & Truth

_**Living Arrangements**_

Kagome sat on the opposite side of the bed trying not to notice Inuyasha getting undressed in the other corner of the room. Although she didn't want to look, she couldn't help that her eyes wandered across his bare upper body.

His pectorals, his abs, the muscle in his arms. All of it had a way of holding her gaze until she heard him chuckle. She turned away when she felt her face start to burn as hot as the morning sun, "Damn it. I don't like him that way."

Kagome shook her head slightly and threw herself face first into the pile of pillows on the bed. With her face in the pillows, there was no way she could look in his direction. She lay very still until the bed shifted and warmth moved across her skin.

She picked up her head to see that Inuyasha was completely naked and lying very close to her. Her breath quickened. She could smell his very masculine scent but before it could cloud her head, she turned her body away from him, "What do you want and why aren't you dressed?"

Kagome felt his lips curve upwards in a smirk as he started to grind his naked body against her clothed one. She thought about how he only allowed her to wear a big t-shirt as a night gown with no underwear underneath.

She felt his fingertips against her thighs and heading to the apex between her legs. She brushed his hands away and rolled further to face the wall. She heard him growl before he rolled her onto her back and climbed over her, "No, please. No."

Kagome struggled against him as he fought to pull up her shirt and she fought to keep it down. She kicked her legs out to try and use her body to toss him off. She stopped when she heard the sound of fabric ripping, "Stop. This is the only one I have."

* * *

Sango sat by the window watching the birds fly when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her back stiffened as she slowly turned to face Miroku. His eyes were back to their normal color and he just looked tired, "Sango, I-"

"Don't touch me! I hate you!" Sango jumped up from her perch by the window and stared up into Miroku's face, "The things you did to me . . . I can't stand to be in the same room with you. Don't you say you're sorry. I know you never will be."

She pushed Miroku aside and rushed into the bathroom. She shut and locked the door behind her before collapsing in a fit of angry tears. She could hear him knocking at the door and asking her to open up so they could talk but she just yelled, "Fuck off, asshole."

She heard him curse lowly as he backed away from the door. Sango felt like she wanted to scream, so she did. She screamed out all the emotion building in her chest and felt her muscles relax. She wanted to hit him, hurt him. He'd caused her so much pain.

Sango turned to the bathtub and turned on the water. Once the water warmed enough, she stripped off all her clothes and stepped into the water. She waited until the water was hotter before putting the stopper in to stop the water from draining.

She turned off the water so the tub wouldn't overflow and sat in the scolding water. Sango picked up the wash cloth that she often used when bathing and soap. She lathered the cloth with the soap before she began to scrub her skin.

Sango felt dirty in every sense of the word so she sought to cleanse herself. She scrubbed her skin hard enough to cause it to turn candy apple red but she didn't stop. She still felt so unclean.

* * *

Miroku kicked in the door to the bathroom when he smelled blood mixing with water. He felt fear for the first time in his life; he thought she was cutting herself. He found her scrubbing her skin raw and rushed to stop her.

She fought him for the nearly bloody wash cloth until he sternly told her to release the cloth. Her hands dropped to her sides and he pulled her out the now cold water. Miroku gently wrapped her in a towel and patted her skin dry.

"What were you thinking?"

"I was just trying to feel clean again. It's all your fault!" She tried to force him to release her but he held her tight to his body until she broke down into more sobs against his chest. Once she'd cried her self to sleep, he laid her gently on the bed and covered her with the blanket.

Miroku sat by her on the bed and watched her sleep. He sighed. He left her on the bed and went down to the training room. He took off everything but his underwear and sat in the middle of the floor, "I'm lost and not sure how to continue."

_You should just let me handle the girl. She's in need of guidance, not to mention manners. _"I won't let you 'handle' anything else when it comes to Sango. I'll take care of her on my own. I can do it."

The throaty chuckle from within his head was mocking in sound, _You've gone soft. I can't believe I have to sit back and watch you be soft. It wasn't always like this; you weren't always like this. Why'd you get soft on me? I miss the old you. _

Miroku picked up a mace ball from among an assortment of weapons. He stared at the spikes for a few minutes, his hand trembled as it held the handle. He raised the weapon above his head and placed his right hand palm down on the ground in front of him.

* * *

Rin followed Sesshomaru back to his room. While he was in the shower, she looked around the room for exits, tested windows and silently hid away all the punishment toys she could find. When she heard the water turn off, she rushed back over to the bed.

She lay on the bed with her face in the pillows so she wouldn't have to see him getting dressed. She jumped slightly when his hand caressed her backside; he couldn't have gotten dressed so soon.

"Stop that." She turned to face him and sure enough, he was still naked but thankfully not dripping wet. "I can do with you as I place. Face me." She rolled to face him, more-so-that he couldn't touch her butt than anything else.

"Why is your scent all over this room if you've been on this bed?" She looked around the room then up to his nose, "I'm in here all the time so that could be a reason." She watched a small smirk tug the corners of his lips before it was completely gone, "Do I look stupid?"

She wanted to ask him if that was a trick question but didn't think he was in a joking mood. She stared at him as his eyes moved around the room and and his nostrils flared. "What did you do?"

Rin looked out the window as he walked over to his closet of torment, as she liked to think of it, and move things. She looked from his back to the bedroom door, contemplating the chances of her getting out before he figured out what happened.

Rin slowly slid off the bed and tested the floor in front of her. It didn't creak. She looked over to him once more before bolting out of the bedroom. She didn't know where she was going, only that she didn't want to stop running.

* * *

Kagome held tight to her night shirt. She looked into Inuyasha's annoyed gaze and became confused when he smiled. When he flipped her onto her stomach, she got the memo. He pulled her hips up and the shirt slid down her back to bunch up at her neck.

Before she could even grasped the shirt to pull it back into place, his hand was there to pin hers behind her back. With only one hand on the bed, this left her neck at an uncomfortable angle, "Inuyasha please. I don't want this."

"Too bad. I do. We had this talk before. What I say goes and I get everything I want."

Kagome whimpered when she felt the heat of his cock slide between her ass cheeks before he guided it below her to rub against her clit. She would've been content if it had ended here but she knew it wouldn't no matter how much she wanted.

He pushed into her quickly and held it there. She could feel herself stretching around him, she didn't like it. She tried to pull her body away but he just pulled her arm and pressed into her more deeply before pulling out and thrusting back in.

Kagome bounced against the bed with the deep and heavy strokes of his body filling her own. She didn't believe she had anymore tears after the first rape but she did. They ran down and across her nose and absorbed into the mattress beneath her. She didn't scream, just cried and grunted.

"Don't worry. You'll love this one day. Love the way my dick feels." She wanted to drown him out but didn't want to be caught not paying attention, especially because she was under him.

She didn't struggle against him. She gasped when he pulled out. She relaxed against the mattress until he moved into her line of sight with his dick in his hand. She opened her mouth to ask him a question when her face was sprayed with his cum.

* * *

InuTashio could hear feet running by his room and groaned loudly as it stirred him from his nap. With the human hideouts being raided, it created more paper work and less time for sleeping.

He looked into the mirror to the left of his bed. His eyes were red rimmed and puffy from lack of sleep. He growled under his breath and walked to the door. He could still see Rin running down the hall.

InuTashio leaned into his room, grabbed his sword from the stand and hurled it after the girl. It snagged her from the material around her waist and pinned her to the wall in front. She struggled to free herself but to no avail.

"Running, always running. Humans are so bothersome. Maybe they should just be killed instead of kept."

She turned her head as much as she could when she heard him speak. "SESSHOMARU! Come get your pet before her life becomes forfeit!" A heartbeat later, Sesshomaru walked into her sight line and she sighed.

"Do what you must to keep her in your room. I don't want to hear her running again." Rin gulped. InuTashio pulled his sword from the wall and grasped Rin by the collar of her shirt. He dropped her at his son's feet, "You're paying for the hole in the wall."

InuTashio walked into his room before hearing his son's reply because all he wanted to to go back to sleep. He pulled out a picture of Inuyasha's mother and held it over his heart as he closed his eyes to remember her.

He recalled her scent and how it always soothed him. He could almost feel her gentle fingers running through his hair in a relaxing caress. He sighed as sleep wrapped around him and he drifted into the gardens of the west where she liked to plant flowers. He loved the way her hair glistened in the sun . . .

* * *

Sango awoke alone in Miroku's room. She almost wondered where he was until she decided not to worry about him because he was nothing more than a horrible monster. She sighed at that thought because deep down, she knew that wasn't the whole truth.

"Maybe I'll hear him out before I decide he's horrible. He has been nice to me from the beginning and if not for me pushing him, he would've never hurt me. I'm the one who's been horrible. Mother, maybe they aren't all bad. At least, not this one."

She sat up in bed and hugged her knees close to her chest until the door opening startled her. The first thing she saw was Miroku cradling his mangled right hand. "Miroku! What did you do to yourself?!"

She jumped off the bed and ran over to him. He'd tried to push her away but she forced him into the chair by the window so she could look at his hand. She was careful in her examination. _I don't know how fast he heals . . ._

"Miroku, I need to know how fast you heal." Her reply was a grunt and a turn of his head. She squeezed his damaged hand until he screamed out, "What the HELL woman!" She gave him a stern look and he glared at her.

"Tell me. I need to know."

"It doesn't matter. You just crushed more of my bones so it'll take at least a week or two." Sango blushed and apologized for hurting him more. She then got up and ran to the bathroom to get the first aid kite from under the sink.

"You shouldn't do things like this to yourself." She looked up at him once she'd finished her task. "I had to. I couldn't forgive myself for hurting you. Despite what the others say about me, you make me feel different in a way where I can't bear to hurt you."


	10. Author's Note

Please take some time and vote on my open polls.

I'd like to know what my readers think


	11. Changes

_**Living Arrangements**_

Sango felt as if her lungs were balloons that someone had just stabbed holes into: that's how hard it became to breathe after Miroku's confession. She stared into his eyes to try and find the lie in them and only saw sincere truth.

She wanted to reach out and pulled him close to her heart but the ghost of what he'd done to her gave her paused. She'd never be entirely sure he'd never do it again. She wanted to tell him how his confession made her feel but she couldn't find the words.

"Miroku, I'm surprised that you'd do something this extreme just for me but I'm not sure I can trust your words just yet." Miroku nodded in understanding. "I just need some time to mull this over."

She walked over to the window to really think of his words. Could it be a ploy to get her to comply with his rules and the rules that govern human pets, was he being genuine? A number of things plagued her thoughts as she stood with her back to him. She half thought he was gone because of his silence.

She didn't even hear him breathing. She turned slowly to be sure he was still there and smiled when she saw that he was. Sango returned to his side, "I'll go along with you for now but the moment you prove I cannot trust you, I won't hesitate to leave you."

"I understand. I won't stop you if you decide that staying will only put you in more danger."

Miroku stood to his full height and pulled Sango up with him. With her before him, he gave her a full bow and it caused her to blush. "Stop that before someone sees you. You'll get us both in trouble." He smiled and stood straight once more.

Sango leaned forward and hugged him, although still a bit unsure. She could feel his heart beating against her breast. It was strong and fast. She felt him sit on the bed while cradling her head against his chest.

* * *

Kagome stared at the smirk on Inuyasha's face after he jerked the rest of his cum onto her face and into her open mouth. She sat up on the bed in utter shock. Her body was trembling and her hands were shaking as she wiped the sticky fluid from her skin.

She wanted to scream, to throw things at him but knew that to do that would just cause more trouble than what it was worth. She looked into his smirking amber eyes, "Why did you do that?" She couldn't stop the shaking of her voice.

He looked surprised that she'd spoken at all. She didn't give him enough time to answer because she got off the bed and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the hot water as she stared at herself in the bathroom mirror.

"All he ever wants to do is hurt me. Why can't he just try to be nice? I'd listen if he was nice or at least I'd try to listen."

She thought about how Sango's capture always tried to treat her with some semblance of niceness even though she treated him like shit. She wanted someone who'd be nice to her and treat her good.

Kagome realized the flaw in her thinking. She knew demons would never be nice to humans and they'd never exist on any kind of fair terms. They were just to be pets and sex slaves to be used and thrown away like garbage.

As she stood under the spray of the water from the shower, Kagome began to come to terms with the idea of being a sex slave to a demon and not ever escaping. "I might as well just give up and give in. I'm not getting out of this."

She sighed as the water relaxed her tired muscles. She grabbed the unscented body wash. She sighed as she remembered the days when she ran through the woods with Sango and Rin by her side and not much of a care in the world. She had her family and that was what kept her going.

* * *

Rin sighed as she climbed into Sesshomaru's bed as he shut the door behind himself. She fiddled with her fingers in her lap so that she wouldn't have to meet his gaze. She didn't flinch or look up as he walked over and stopped in front of her.

"Do you have anything to say for your actions?"

She looked up but off to the side of him and shook her head. She knew why she ran, she wanted to be free like a caged lion or bird that was captured in the wild. She missed the roots of the trees that she felt under foot, missed the whistle of the wind as it blew through her hair.

Rin wanted to be back in the forest with Sango and Kagome, the way they were before. They had no problems them except finding the right amount of food to feed the three of them for sufficient time.

Rin sighed and dropped her head back to her hands. When Sesshomaru sat on the bed beside her, she turned towards the window and watched the sun streak the clouds different colors. She wanted to touch those clouds.

She shivered when she felt his breath on her shoulder. Her head dropped lower against her chest as she tried not to think of what he might do to her for getting him in trouble, "Go bathe."

Rin's head snapped up and she looked at him that time. He laid back on the bed and put his arms behind his head. Lying in just his towel, she could see the silver trail of hair that started from just under his rib cage and disappeared into the towel.

She blushed as she knew well where the trial disappeared to and what lay just beneath the towel. She stared at the markings on his hips but turned quickly away when she saw his head moving in her direction. She rushed into the bathroom.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat up off the bed and continued to search out the items he was sure Rin hid around the room. He checked everywhere her scent lingered strongly. Humans were something he just didn't understand.

No matter how much fear she gave off, Rin was still a very strong girl and not entirely, if at all, broken. She'd hidden all his favorite 'toys' to play with. He thought about how he wanted to handle the situation.

"I don't think Kagura was ever like this. She seemed to accept it but then I guess Rin is more fun because she isn't broken." He smiled vaguely at the route his thoughts had taken, "Strange to be thinking of the past."

He resumed his seat upon the bed with all the items laid out in front of him as he listened to Rin in the shower, she was humming something. He liked the tune of the song she was humming because it was somewhat soothing.

He closed his eyes as he laid back on his bed listening to her hum. He thought it weird that he would enjoy something so trivial and simple. When he heard the shower turn off, he sat up again and watched for her.

When she opened the door and walked into the cool air of his bedroom, he watched her shiver slightly as she pulled the fluffy blue and white towel tighter around her figure. When her eyes met his, he looked down to direct her line of vision.

Sesshomaru rose from the bed and motioned for Rin to come closer to him. He watched her eyes dart to the door and he growled, slightly annoyed that she thought he'd let her escape twice. When she hesitated, he barred his fangs and she hurried over to his side.

* * *

Kagome walked out the bathroom with her towel wrapped tightly around her body. She looked over to find Inuyasha sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her. When he motioned her over, she went to him without hesitation.

She stood by him silently while he looked her over, "No arguing with me? No other reactions than to obey? Hmm, guess you finally learned."

She sighed but otherwise didn't respond to him at all.


End file.
